


Once Upon a Dream

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Househusband Gabriel, Housespouse Gabriel, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’re freshly back out of a hunt when Gabriel picks out a change in your scent. Turns out, something is about to change in your little family of three.Squares Filled: Make Up (SPN Genre Bingo); Gabriel (Swan Song Bingo); Changing Scent (SPN ABO Bingo); Dancing on his feet (SPN Fluff Bingo)





	Once Upon a Dream

The sound of music filled your ears before you could unlock the door of the apartment, and you tried to enter as silently as possible.

With Maya with her feet on top of his, your husband and your daughter were dancing to the sound of ‘Once Upon a Dream’, and seemed to be having a lot of fun. She had recently had been shown the oldest Disney films, the ones you had grown up seeing around and Gabriel had lived through – though, to be honest, Gabriel was around since before the world as you knew it existed -, and had fallen in love with the hand animation.

She was four now, and never ceased to surprise and enchant both of you; your alpha – who was a stay at home parent while you worked outside – was always wrapped around her little finger, which meant that every day you came home to a surprise. That’s why you weren’t even close to being surprised when you noticed the bright make-up all over his face.

Maya was a very girly girl, and while you and Gabriel had made sure to provide her with every variety of toys you could afford, disregarding gender and raising her without reinforcing stereotypes, she loved things society deemed feminine. Your house was always the place of Tea Parties, princess film marathons, and play dates involving playing house with hyper-realistic baby dolls with her friends from daycare, and occasionally she’d drag you and her father to play hair and make-up, although him much more than you.

“Zaza!” she exclaimed as soon as her whiskey-coloured eyes caught sight of you, jumping from her father’s grasp and into your arms. “You’re back,”

“I’m always back,” you lowered yourself to kiss her temple, avoiding carrying her like the usual. “Did you behave? Were you good to daddy while I was out?”

She nodded eagerly, and you grinned dropping your backpack on the couch.

“Gabe?” you raised your eyebrows.

“All good,” he walked to you. “She helped me with cleaning and cooking and made her bed all three nights.”

You caressed your daughter’s cheek while she grinned proudly at you, looking very much like her father when doing so.

“That’s a big girl thing to do, very good, sweetie.”

Your Alpha’s smile hadn’t moved from his face, and you just yelped a bit when he pulled you close and kissed your lips tenderly.

“I missed you. I hate when you go out with the Winchesters,” he pouted, moving his nose to your neck and sniffing you.

“I know,” you shoulders sagged. “But they needed help and I’m still a hunter, even if it is for just three or four times a month.”

Gabriel shook his head, still buried in you. You two had met through the job, before the angels had fallen, turning him into a human. You were the one to help him get accustomed to mortality, and you two bonded after a long ‘will they, won’t they’ relationship. You were expecting Maya when he was able to become an angel again, but Gabriel gave everything up to stay with you. You were able to get a house in Lebanon, and while you tried to be a normal citizen now – you worked 5 days a week, paid your taxes and were part of your community – you were still hunting occasionally, if the Winchester needed reinforcement. It was about to change, though.

“Cupcake, why do you smell different?” your Alpha enquired, sounding both curious and suspicious.

“It’s Maya’s bedtime,” you noticed, swiftly avoiding the question. “I’ll help her out. Can you put my dirty clothes with the others? Tomorrow is laundry day.”

He frowned, hesitating a bit but nodding.

“Sure…”

“Thank you,” you opened a smile, giving his cheek a quick peck. “I’ll see you when we’re in bed.”

You left before he could say anything else, not feeling a single drop of guilty. The cat would be out of the bag soon enough, there was no reason to rush.

. . .

You spread yourself on the memory foam mattress, letting out a sigh of pure pleasure. It was good to be home.

“You’re naked,” Gabriel noticed, stepping out of the bathroom and into the room, making you grin playfully.

“No,” you lifted the sheet covering you from your waist down. “My underwear is on.”

Still, your Alpha rolled his eyes and crawled his way to the bed, laying on his front and leaning on his elbows to kiss your cheek and put his face on your neck right after. Oh yes, he was obsessed with the changing of your scent.

“You know what I said about being a hunter three to four times a week?” you asked him, moving your hand to play with his hair. “I’m thinking of taking a break.”

Gabriel raised his face to meet your eyes, curious for a moment.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Probably a year, maybe more.”

“It’s a good idea,” he nodded. “Just… Okay, I can’t stop it. You smell different. Did you shower before coming to bed?”

You laughed.

“I did, Gabe,” you moved your hand down, caressing the space under your belly button. “I guess I’ll just smell different for a while, you know how it was the last time…”

He frowned.

“The last time?” he sounded even more confused.

That made you laugh.

“What do I smell like, Gabe?”

He sniffed you again.

“Baby powder? Why do you smell like baby powder?” his voice cracked a bit. Gabriel hated being confused; as a human, he couldn’t just read your mind any more.

You arched an eyebrow at him and then moved your eyes to where you were making circles around your lower stomach with your fingertips.

Slowly, his face changed from doubt to comprehension, and his whiskey eyes flew from your hand to your face and back.

“You’re…”

“Yep,” you grinned. “Last heat did it.”

You only had time to yelp when Gabriel grabbed you and pulled you on top of him, kissing your lips passionately and holding you just after you pulled away.

“Take your underwear off,” he requested. “I know exactly how we’re gonna celebrate.”

  
  



End file.
